


窃玉偷香

by sophieandhercat98



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Heist, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieandhercat98/pseuds/sophieandhercat98
Summary: LOU曾经以为，跨上一辆机车，她便可以驰骋天下，去任何想去的地方。很久以后她才明白，最自由的飞鸟也终有归处，纵然她能纵横四海，她最想去也最应该去的地方，其实就在她的身边。那会是Debbie，她的Debbie。





	窃玉偷香

**Author's Note:**

> I‘m sorry that because English is not my first Language, I can't write it in English……Maybe someday if I have time, I could translate it, Thx!
> 
> 傲娇情深女王 X 不羁忠犬，希望我没有崩人设www

1.

\\\\\盗窃结束日\\\\\

LOU的别墅里觥筹交错人影晃动，狂欢的气息在每一寸空气里蔓延着。在完成了一单大得难以置信的惊天盗窃案之后，每个人都分到了几乎到下辈子都用不完的巨款。今天是她们在各奔东西前的最后一次聚首，Debbie提议要开一个Party好好庆祝一下。

LOU拿出了她珍藏的Vodka，斟酒时不免大笑起来：“这是绝对一滴水都没有掺过的百分百原装版。”烈酒下肚，难免醉意上头。她修长漂亮的手指抚过瓶颈，眼神因为醉意而有点朦胧。水要加到三指的高度，她一直这样教下面的做事的小女孩，但是老实说，她早就不想干什么在酒里掺水的行当了，这真是见鬼的无聊和小打小闹。从今天开始，Thank god,她终于不用再这么干了。

这要感谢她的Long-time old friend，Debbie。一念至此，LOU抬眼看了一眼Debbie，却猝不及防地发现Debbie也在看着她，她们隔着一张桌子的距离，遥遥地对望着。LOU忽然觉得自己好像醉得更厉害了，一阵眩晕涌上脑海，是因为她今晚酒喝得太多了吗？

最终却是Debbie先移开了目光，因为一阵没来由的慌乱。老天爷，连她自己也不确切地知道她为什么在看着LOU。金发女人在哪里都是那么耀眼夺目，她的目光不由自主地被吸引着。她熟悉老朋友的一切，她blingbling的链子，她嘴角的弧度，她似笑非笑意味深长的目光。

Debbie自认已经足够了解老拍档了，她知道她年少时的样子，与她已经度过过一段艰难的时光，也知道她会对她的每一个盗窃点子感兴趣，就像这次一样，每一步都总是在她身边。但在这种对望里，她好像又开始不确定起来。拿了钱之后，她会去Danny的墓前祭奠他，LOU应该会去买那部她想要很久的机车，看上去好像没什么不妥。但她总是隐隐觉得好像缺了什么，也许是酒精干扰了她的判断力。是她今晚酒喝得太多了吗？

餐桌上只有Tammy察觉到了这种对视，她轻叹了一声。在她漫长的“happy housewife”生活开始前，她曾经与Debbie和LOU有过一段时间的快意的盗窃生涯。她在那时就发现了某些这两人自己都没有察觉到的东西，那种两个人之间的水乳交融强的难以置信的联结关系。后来她因为种种原因她离开了她们，直到Debbie重新又在车库找到了她，燃起了她骨子里的火花。但她不打算说破，it is not of her business.

只要是在LOU的别墅里面住过的人，都能察觉到LOU和Debbie间不同寻常的关系。LOU的卧室紧挨着Debbie，她们总是出双成对，Rose、Constance、Daphne、都是被她们一起请回来的，就连解说盗窃案的时候，她们也是一唱一和。她们的默契来得那么理所应当，毕竟她们是最了解彼此不过的老搭档。

但这种默契在今晚酒精的发酵下，好像渐渐有点不一样了。Debbie端起酒杯起身，缓步走向LOU，低头凑近她。她深棕色的长发垂落在LOU的锁骨，暗香涌动。“Cheers!”，她笑了起来。

“Now you have the diamonds.”酒杯相互碰撞，发出清脆的声响，起落在她们爆发的大笑里。这就像她们以前有过的无数次的玩笑一样，不会有人当真。酒精的刺激下，一瞬间好像有什么冲上Debbie的脑海，她开口想说什么，话到嘴边却绕了几转，变成了“旅途顺利“，之前说过的那些话，just a joke,right? 

LOU看上去一如既往地潇洒自持，她收下了祝福，告诉Debbie她可能想到西边去来一场公路旅行，让马达轰鸣在群山间。宴席上的其他人大部分醉的人仰马翻，这场狂欢的盛宴渐告尾声。

她们互道晚安，LOU忽然伸手轻轻擦了一下Debbie嘴角的酒渍，在她额头留下了一个晚安吻。Debbie捧着酒杯，看着LOU转身上楼的背影，她的身影渐渐地掩在夜色里。Debbie若有所失地沉默着，又低头喝了一口酒。她不知道的是，LOU在楼上的窗户边站着，也在看着她。

一声叹息轻得转瞬即逝，无声无息散在风里，就像没有存在过一样。

 

2.  
\\\\\三个月后\\\\\

是日，天朗风清，惠风和畅。宜出游，玩乐，想念。

这是LOU离开的第三个月。Debbie横躺在卧室的大床上，看到了窗外明亮得刺眼的阳光。她记得她出狱那天也是这样的天气，虽然那时她身上只有见鬼的49刀，但她走在路上，心念转动地考虑着那个筹备了五年的计划，知道自己即将获取一切。

计划果然一切顺利，感谢那场盗窃案，大家现在都似乎过得蛮好。Tammy回家继续当了家庭主妇，前两天才send给她了新车库的照片。Constance已经成了YouTube网红，自从她出于看望老朋友的心理打开了一次她出现在首页推荐的频道后，每次打开YouTube都会看到她。Mindy和新男友约会进展良好，Rose和Daphne合作拍了新的电影，Nine Ball现在是片区最大的桌球club老板……除了某个说要带着新机车去兜兜风，然后就鬼影都不见一个的某个夜店女老板。

Jesus,她不应该跟她分开的。当时LOU说买了辆新机车，要出去兜兜风的时候，她就应该跟她一起去。谁知道这个见鬼的混蛋一去便去了小半年，杳无音讯。不过也好，正是这半年没有她的生活里，才让她发觉了如今的生活她有多么地需要LOU。

她的卧室还摆着LOU的狐狸面具，那是她们某次在欧洲作案时她买给LOU，而且软磨硬泡要她戴上的。她的衣柜里还摆着LOU当时留给她的衣服，甚至，她低头瞄了一眼垂在地上的白色衣带，她身上的这件白色大衣也是LOU买给她的。所有的这些物件都在提醒她LOU不知不觉在她的生活间占有多重要的位置。

没有人再陪她吃晚饭，接住她每一个奇思妙想的盗窃点子，陪着她一起完成这些点子。她是最好的大盗，从小到大没什么是偷不到的东西。而此时此刻，她却偷不到爱人的心。

Debbie望向了桌面上的手机。

机车轰鸣由远至近，一道黑金的身影略过层峦叠翠的山峰。被Debbie Ocean挂念着的那个人，此时此刻正驰骋在群山间。LOU这三个月都在跟她的新宠机车游山玩水。以往被夜店事务所限，很难有这么长时间的假期可以尽情游乐，最见鬼的是她家楼下的fucking banks不批她的贷款让她买这辆机车。等到盗窃案结束之后，她骑着这辆车呼地冲过银行门口，留下几乎石化在当地的某个苦逼兮兮的贷款经理。

LOU任机车把她带向无拘束的远方，她并不确定地知道要去哪里。事实上，这段时间她开始觉得有一些厌倦和若有所失了。当时的她拿了钱之后买了这辆机车，没有跟任何人告别就踏上了旅途。只是，风景再好，也总有看腻的时候。身边也似乎缺乏了一个能一起欣赏的人。

那个人应该是有长而温柔的发丝，风一吹就能感到暗香涌动，应该有深邃的眼睛和永远淡定永远掌控一切的冷静与智慧，也应该有世界上最缜密大气的头脑，来策划一场史上最大的惊天盗窃案。她是JLBRD,是Honey,也是Debbie Ocean，她的Debbie Ocean.

”叮咚“，短信的提示音响起，LOU停下了车，低头看了一眼手机，笑了起来。她调转了车头，往来路一路轰鸣而去。

她终于知道，她的目的地了。

JLBRD: I MISS YOU.

 

3.  
\\\\\一小时前\\\\\

“笃笃笃”，敲门声在夜里清晰地响了起来。Debbie心脏霎时被说不出的情绪抓住了，这声音她太熟悉了，普天之下只有她的老搭档会这样敲门，带着那人一贯的侵略性。在短信发出后的几天她都处于不上不下的状态，等待着什么发生。这个人已经消失了三个月了，而且现在是晚上十一点半，她会来干什么？

她打开了房门。眼前的人看上去风尘仆仆，像走过很远的路。金发有些凌乱，有几根翘了起来，被黑色的皮衣反衬得更为耀目。LOU看着她，笑眼睛里的笑意比纯度最高的Vokda还要醉人：“不请我进去坐坐吗？”

回答她的是一个炽热的吻，和一个久违的拥抱。

“Absolutely.”

不用再说什么，经过了半年的分离与思念，她们早已在一个眼神交错间就明白了彼此的心意。所有的一切都在提醒她LOU的重要性。而现在，她终于回来了。

思念急剧肆虐，欲念一起便无止境地蔓延开来。两个人拥抱着进了房间，相互除去了彼此的衣物。被急切的渴望所支配，Debbie把LOU翻转过来压在了床上。LOU被迫跪在上面，翘起曲线优美的臀，只能看着眼前的床单。她的胸乳完全地赤裸，乳尖因为寒冷空气的刺激而挺立着，她转头看了一眼Debbie，满眼都在恳求Debbie给她更多，LOU素来高傲地掌握全场，Debbie很少见到她这个样子，甚至在她们已经认识了二十年的情况下。

在这样的眼神的刺激鼓舞下，Debbie加快了进攻的频率。两具同样炽热修长曲线优美的身体相互覆盖起伏，Debbie深棕色的头发纠缠着LOU的金发，她们的喘息也混在一起。

Debbie顺着爱人清晰美好的背沟一点点往下吻，感受着爱人身体的纤瘦美秒。右手从她修长的大腿挤了进去，触感一片温暖湿润。她抚慰着爱惜着LOU的每一寸肌肤，直到食指与中指并了起来，深深地进入了LOU潮湿柔软的密径，拇指同时拨弄着前方早已硬起的核心。她能感觉到爱人的动情，手指所到之处都温润炽热得不可思议，几乎下一秒就要化成水融在手里。就着那些汁水，LOU谷地的每一处都像丝绸般妥帖。

平时睥睨众生的金发女人此时卸下了所有傲气，只是恳求地看着爱人，在Debbie的每一次进攻下被刺激得一阵阵发抖，大腿无法控制地抽搐，发出破碎得几乎语不成句的呻吟轻喃。Debbie实在爱极了爱人难得脆弱的样子，她寻到她的唇，含住她嘴唇的同时又在她体内放多了一根手指。多处同时的刺激之下，她轻易地便将爱人送上了高潮，然后轻轻地吻去了她眼角因为过于激动而渗出的泪水。

4.

八岁的Debbie躺在床上，梦想着成为大盗，窃取最名贵的宝物。

四十岁的Debbie躺在床上，低头微微亲吻着怀里的人耀眼的金发，把她情事后脱力的身躯更加温柔地圈进怀里，笑了起来。

醉生梦死温柔乡，她已经偷到了这个世界上，最珍贵的宝藏。


End file.
